phoenix_rising_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Rhyme Scheme
You find a strange note in Sonata Town, that promises a reward if you manage to solve all the riddles. First riddle: Greeting finder, greetings friend! To make you rich, do I intend. Find my clues, and heed them well, Seek the riches where they dwell, And you Shall thank me in the end. A road twixt pines and cascades tall Journey's start, but not for all Wooden bridge, some stairs, but see Stop halfway and check that tree! The second riddle goes like this: Well done my friend, well done indeed, For you to see where these notes lead! Proud am I of your hard work, Let's hope you won't the next one shirk! Where nuggets gold in tall stalks grow And rumours tell of things below In a hole, next to one more A stone by two has things in store The third riddle: My friend, you did it, just like that! Are riddles things you excel at? How proud I am, but allow me, To increase the difficulty... Gas lamps found on three of six Giants slain in place of bricks Two shine light on written word, Step right up and check the third! The fourth: Once again, well done my friend, You will get this challenge contend. To see you work, in such good form, Turn spirits high and my heart warm! Where feet sink low and lights rise high And giants, hollow, dead, stand by A question asked while neath the screen Refuse it in the circle green The last note: Riches found, riches earned, You've truly left no stone unturned. Riches come in many shapes, Friendship, humour, video tapes! Rich in friends are rich in skill, (Experience, too, if you will!), But there's adventure waiting still! Come to us when you're in school, The Explorer Guild is super cool! I'm so glad, friend, you came this far, You're an exploring super star! Reward: Star Piece For those who are still unable to locate the notes after using the images: First Note Location: The item (pokeball) on the right side of the Pokecenter in Sonata Town Second Note Location: '''Take the East Exit of Nocturne Town on Route 1, and go up the first flight of stairs. Interact with the small tree before the second flight of stairs. '''Third Note Location: Interact with the Rock on the left of the Well, in Trad Farm. (Located near the Barn) Fourth Note Location: Interact with the Lantern on top of the tree stump, near the East Exit of Tranquillo Town. Fifth Note Location: Enter the Pokecenter in Excello Village and talk to the Nurse. When she asks whether you want to heal your pokemon, select "No". After doing so, a short conversation will occur, and you will receive a message and a Star Piece. You will now be able to battle the Nurse located in Excello Village's Pokecenter from now on. She uses an Audino, who's levels increase upon rebattling, until level 23 (Update 0.1.2) and will reward you with 1000 every time you beat her. Category:Quests Category:Side Quests